Only in Buenos Aires
by Supermel Returns
Summary: When the CAT Squad is called to a mission in Argentina, none of them were expecting to go undercover at a strip club - especially not Sarah, who soon finds herself attracted to her friend and partner, Carina. Prompt-based, lemony scented. Girl/girl action; M to be safe.


This fic is based off of a prompt that simply was to have some romantic Sarina action take place in a club in Argentina. For the most part, this is fairly smutty and not very plot-driven. So, this is for you, Ashleigh. Hope you like it and I apologize for nothing xxxxxxxxxx.

Also, if you actually like this, I do like reviews!

* * *

_To: __ S. Walker, Z. Rizzo, C. Miller, A. Summer_

_From: Langley_

_Subject: Buenos Aires_

_CATS, you're up._

_We need you to infiltrate a local crime syndicate run by the elusive Fausto Esteban, who is wanted in many countries for cyber terrorism. He is wanted for numerous accounts of siphoning millions of dollars from nations across the world and simultaneously stealing sensitive information from the governments of those countries, including the United States. All that we are aware of is that he is in the city of Buenos Aires, but we have been unlucky at pinpointing his location._

_Your mission is to find Esteban's base of operations and shut him down – permanently. While the US government would much prefer him alive, it is to your discretion whether or not that is possible. _

_Good luck, girls._

That message was sent from Langley in April; the current date was now May 26th, well over a month into a mission that was perceived as easy. Usually the missions that included "shutting down crime rings took only a few weeks, but this one was proving rather tricky. Esteban was not an easy man to find, and even when it seemed he was right under their noses, he eluded the CATs like it was his second nature. The girls soon understood why he was such a threat to national and global security.

The girls began studying furiously Esteban and his ring's patterns; which areas his goons would associate themselves with, at what times of day, etc. It soon became clear that his base of operations actually lay right in the heart of the metropolitan city instead of the outskirts – a smart move since most times, that was the last place anyone ever looked.

Like any vain criminal, his base was located in the heart of one of his many clubs, this one named "Chi Chis". Sarah almost had to stop herself from chortling at the rather tasteless name of the club, but upon entering, she did have to admit it was rather… fitting. Much to her disdain, and to the rest of the girls, it truly was a titty bar.

All of them had the unsettling feeling that the only way to get on the inside was to either seduce Esteban and his men or work at this _lovely _establishment. Carina, who could give less than a shit about public nudity, offered to apply to be a dancer. The other ladies had a much harder time coming to a conclusion as to who else would dance, but the vote came down to Zondra, whom the girls thought would please the locals more than Sarah or Amy.

Since then, Amy and Sarah worked as waitresses while Zondra, now known as "Magic Z", and Carina, now "Charisma", still worked those poles in attempt to win their way into Esteban's private rooms.

"God, how much longer are we going to do this mindless shit?"

"Quit complaining, Amy. You're not flashing your tits to hundreds of horny Argentinians nightly like 'Magic Z' and I are every night. You and Walker are lucky you just have to dress like sluts for tips," retorted Carina as she snapped the last buckle on her corset. Most nights, she was lucky to even have that corset on for five minutes before she went completely topless for hours on end.

"Well sure, but I feel like Langley is punishing us for something. Like, if we had been given another mission-"

Zondra cut her off, "-we'd be onto another one by now? Highly unlikely. What if we had been given a mission to infiltrate some dangerous arms dealers deep in the… Himalayas or something ridiculous with no amenities? Every day, we're getting closer to getting our claws in Esteban's operation and when we do, that bastard is going down faster than I can on those poles."

As the girls continued to bicker, Sarah uncharacteristically sat quietly in the background as she pulled her nylons up her smooth legs. She observed her partners quietly, her eyes lingering on Carina longer than they should have. Tattered, barely there fishnets adorned her endless legs up to a poor excuse for a leather skirt which hugged her tight ass in just the right places. While Carina may not have the biggest breasts ever, the deep burgundy corset she wore pushed them up into the most delicious cleavage that Sarah often found herself staring at while working, and more honestly, especially when her friend was topless. A blush stormed onto her face as she scurried to get the impure thoughts out of her head; she needed to stop thinking about one of her best friends like that.

Carina turned her head to say something to Sarah, but noticed her friend staring at the ground with a furious blush covering her beautiful face. She quirked an eyebrow and simply turned back to dressing herself. It hadn't been the first time she'd caught Sarah in the act of blushing in the presence of the scantily-clad Carina; in fact, she often noticed her eyes lingering on her during her routines. At first she thought it was nothing – that Sarah had simply glanced over – but then she began to notice a pattern. Honestly, Carina thought that Sarah's crush on her was cute; she had nothing against being with a girl, especially one as striking as Walker.

"When Sarah's done examining the carpet over there, we should get going," Carina quipped, causing Sarah to whip her head up and scowl at her friend. She adjusted the strap on her stilettos before standing and exiting their shared hotel room. The other girls simply followed behind her, thinking nothing of the abrupt exit, but Carina knew better. She smirked to herself and caught up with her friends.

* * *

"Walker, pay attention to what you doing! You gonna spill those drinks everywhere!" Sarah snapped from her daze at the bartender yelling at her, simply shooting daggers at him from her eyes before serving her waiting drinks. She knew full well she would never drop the drinks she had been balancing on the tray she held, but he didn't have to know that. He also didn't have to know she could kill him with the little sword drink decoration from twenty yards away.

Her distraction, naturally, came from the stage near her where Carina was being fawned over by the normal crowd of men nearly throwing money at her. A giant lump sat in Sarah's throat when "Charisma" bent over and offered a rather generous eyeful of her barely clothed pussy, causing her to nearly choke. She could swear she was being taunted, but there was no way…

Sarah rushed back to the bar and gulped down a large glass of water, but nothing could keep invasive heat from rushing everywhere over her body. Why was she feeling like this? In previous mission, she'd seen Carina and the other CATs numerous times nude, so how was now any different? Granted, for a while she had been harboring a major crush for her partner, but it hadn't come into fruition until their fated trip to Argentina. Whatever caused it, it came crushing over Sarah like a tidal wave.

She barely noticed when a voice came over the loudspeakers, speaking in tune with the loud music that ricocheted around the club; she barely noticed when a customer tapped her to attempt to get her attention, which soon turned into multiple people. She was still too caught up with attempting to cool herself off from the torrent of arousal she just felt.

"… Ma'am! They call your name over loudspeaker! They want you on stage!" A customer with fairly good English ushered Sarah, finally grabbing her attention. She snapped her vision with sudden urgency, preparing for a fight. Instead, her eyes were graced with a sight that would have made her jaw drop if she weren't trained to retain her emotions when she needed to.

On the very stage that Carina once stood on there was a lone chair, and in the background, there she stood with a _very _delectable see-through negligee and practically nothing else. Sarah managed to register where Zondra and Amy were, but she couldn't take her eyes from the sight before her. Her partner offered her a sly wink, which sent a wave of arousal straight to her groin and she barely maintained her composure.

She barely remembered sitting in the chair or receiving the very thick blindfold over her eyes. If she were in any other situation, Sarah would have gone into straight battle mode, but as soon as the music began again and she heard the slow _click click _of Carina's heel move toward her, she was frozen in her seat. Many men were whistling in the crowd and hollering cat calls in Spanish, none of which she would have been comfortable repeating, but she just hoped to God this was for the good of the mission.

Sarah's mind went all but blank when she felt Carina's smooth hand delicately trace along her collarbone in a sweeping motion. She was very aware of how close her nearly nude body was to her own and the mere thought made her mouth go dry. The level of arousal she was at was near painful, but oh the sweetest pain it was. She had to stifle a soft moan when she felt her partner's round ass grind into Sarah's groin, controlling all she had in her to not grab her and keep her there.

"Let mommy work," Carina cooed throatily in Sarah's ear, letting her tongue linger slowly on her ear lobe. This time, she couldn't conceal the breathy moan that came from her throat. Even barely audible, Sarah knew Carina heard it. In return, she perched herself in the blonde's lap and removed the blindfold. She stared at her straight in the eye, giving her what Sarah considered a loaded wink – a cross between "I've got this covered" and "I know exactly what I'm doing". It was then that she knew there was a plan that was being set in motion, but did she have to be so goddamn torturous in doing so?

Ever so slowly, she removed the negligee, offering Sarah the most tantalizing show. Her hands, which were perched ever so patiently at her waist, itched to touch her partner's perky breasts and fondle them to illicit delicious noises from her throat. She wondered what it would be like to hear Carina moan her name in her unbelievably _sexy _voice as Sarah gave her the greatest pleasure she'd ever received. Another wave of arousal hit her, causing her to throb wildly and bite down on her lip hard.

Carina rotated her hips on Sarah's creating friction between the barely there shorts Sarah adorned and the flimsy g-string Carina was sporting. She spun herself on her partner's lap, slowly bending over and giving her the same view she had given so many men early – except this time it was exclusively for Sarah. Unless she was going crazy, Sarah could have sworn she saw a long strip of wetness coat her panties. Was Carina enjoying this as much as she was?

Before she could even have another thought, she was suddenly alone in the chair, the audience erupting in applause before her. Carina was back in her negligee, a coy smile on her face as she stood next to Sarah. She silently pulled her out of the chair and took her backstage where, before Sarah or any of the other CATs could bombard her with questions, she raised her hand so she could speak.

"Rico just comm'd to me that we got an invite into Esteban's room – Sarah and I. He really enjoyed our performance and would like an… encore performance in his suite." All of the CATs, especially Sarah, stared in disbelief at Carina. Receiving a lap dance once almost did it for Sarah, but now possibly having to go further to progress in their mission? She thought she would combust right on the spot.

"Great job, Miller. You and Walker get on that while Amy and I keep watch for you on the ground. If you need back-up, just work 'kaleidoscope' into a sentence and we'll come for you," Zondra affirmed with a nod, giving Carina a quick pat on the shoulder. She looked over at Sarah, who had her normal stern look on her face, but there was something behind it that made the brunette give it second thought. She would have pulled her aside if Carina hadn't snatched her and moved them toward the VIP suite on the third floor.

Despite every previous tethers Sarah had tying her back before, they no longer existed. While to her other CAT members her actions were according to plan, she honestly was letting go and letting her arousal take the best of her. She knew what Esteban might have the pair do and she was prepared for that; she just wondered if Carina was.

"Ah, ladies! Please, come in and take a seat," Fausto Esteban greeted when they arrived, a sharp Spanish accent behind his voice. He was a very handsome man in his late forties, grey streaking his smooth black hair in tasteful ways, and dressed to the nines as a man should with as much money the CIA claimed he had stolen. The girls sat on the loveseat he had motioned to and kept reasonable distance from each other.

"I saw your little performance earlier, my dear 'Charisma' and Ms. Walker. I enjoyed it so much that I thought it would be nice to get a little private show for myself and my men. How does that sound to you ladies?"

"Aw, we'd rather give a show just for you baby… make them wait outside" Carina quipped, giving Esteban a saucy wink. He nodded slowly and leaned back in his plushy king-sized chair, awaiting the pending show. His men, including his bodyguards, left the room, leaving just the three of them.

Before Carina could even make a move, Sarah went for the move and straddled her waist, crushing her lips into her own. She could feel the surprise behind Carina's lips, but the other girl quickly gave into her ministrations and went along with the show. Sarah noted in her head how unbelievably _soft_ her partner's lips were; it would never be the same kissing a man ever again. She moaned softly into her mouth when her tongue darted aggressively into Sarah's mouth, causing her to just slightly buck her hips onto Carina's. Her hands, which had been entangled in her hair, then moved to boldly palm her breasts through the negligee. Carina mewled exquisitely, breaking away from Sarah's mouth and attacked her neck with her lips, leaving little nips here and there.

Sarah's head became heavy with arousal and she couldn't help but let it lean back to give Carina more access to move around. She could guarantee that her partner could feel the arousal that kept seeping from her sex, but she was at the will of her body now. She wanted to touch her, caress her, and hear her keep mewling and moaning for her… that was the only thing on her mind.

An involuntary moan ripped from Sarah's throat when her hands abruptly snaked its way down her impossibly tight shorts. Her sex throbbed from the close proximity of Carina's skilled fingers and nearly made Sarah black out, but it all soon made sense when a knife suddenly was withdrawn and sent soaring to Esteban. It hit him square in his third eye, killing him instantly.

"I can't stop this kaleidoscope of emotions," Sarah muttered quickly, hauling herself from Carina and rushing to her knife, which was lodged in a bloody Fausto. She gave Carina a look that basically said "I would really like to fuck you" and all she did was giggle and wink, just like she always did. God damn cryptic woman, Sarah thought to herself.

Zondra and Amy came rushing up the stairs, meeting the other two, who were now fighting hand-to-hand with Fausto's slew of bodyguards. They knocked them down one by one, with Sarah finishing the last one off with a square kick to the head.

"Thank fuck this is over. Now I can go home and get a haircut," Amy muttered to herself as she wiped some debris from her outfit. Zondra went straight to work at retrieving all files from his private computer onto the flash drive given to them by Langley. Sarah stood idly to the side, still reeling from what occurred just minutes before. Carina came up to her, giving her a knowing nudge on the shoulder. She merely acknowledged her presence with a mere grunt.

"You're never going to let me live this down, will you?"

"Never." Sarah frowned to herself as Carina giggled, punching her friend affectionately in the shoulder. On the bright side, at least she had some pretty juicy material to fantasize about now.


End file.
